The New Generation
by LittleBitOfSunshine
Summary: Ever wondered what comes in between Greek, Roman and Egyptian? War, love, hate, pain, blackmail, trust, bad times, good times. It's like reality - only ten billion times more complicated and delicate. Brooklyn House is doing well - Camp Half Blood, not so well. What happens when a new recruit shows up to the Kane's, who is also involved with the Greeks. Could she fix everything?
1. Chapter 1

** The Worship of Worlds. **

* * *

**JULIAN**

**CHAPTER ONE **

**I Scout For Trouble.**

Maybe I was kind of overreacting. I mean it was _only _Manhattan, the place we were forbidden to ever go. But I couldn't quite help but smile when Carter and Sadie gave me permission to go. I was to pick one person, and that was easy, Felix. We left at dawn for more time only to discover...we picked the worst time possible. Half of Manhattan was up in Flames. People ran and screamed as Felix shot ice in to building hoping to extinguish the flames, but nothing worked.

I spotted an open taxi, raided by some kids who probably caused it. All older than Carter probably (and tougher). "Felix", I demanded. "Go scout for the source". He gave a salute and sprinted away within seconds, I just hoped the guy wasn't going to be hurt. I imagined my locker, and pulled out my sword running into battle where I caught eyes with a boy much older than me. He had dark hair and sea green eyes and something told me, he wasn't regular...or Egyptian

I didn't care at this point, as Felix had disappeared. I ran as fast as my feet could take me all around the chaos and finally I found him, helping a wounded girl. His eyes were fixed to something in her hands. A _djed _amulet. I was the opposite of Felix, I couldn't take my eyes of her. Her electric purple hair was in a neat braid past her shoulders. She squinted her piercing sea green eyes...like his...and clutched her leg, which blood was gushing from.

She looked scared. "It's okay, we're one of you", Felix chimed. "We'll help you back to the house!" It seemed she was quiet, because she hadn't spoken a word. Felix and I helped her up and helped her hobble to a boat. In no time we crossed the waters to Brooklyn, which looked pretty impressive from in the sunlight. By the time we got to Brooklyn house we saw all hell had broken loose. The Set animal was back.

Carter had it cornered and he froze, probably his memories...the unexpected thing? Miss Mute had thrown something sharp into the animals back which caught fire. A dagger. All eyes turned to me, like I had brought the world to a stop. "Calm down", I demanded. "Hear her out". Felix stood protectively at the older girls side, she smiled at him and turned to everyone. "Name's Erin Potts", she said, her accent had a slight southern tinge. "I think this is yours . She tossed the amulet to Sadie who had already taken a liking to Erin. "Uh-guys", Walt said. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but the big guy isn't happy". Carter sighed and pulled his sisters arm. She shrug him off. "I know the deal". She concentrated with a grin. "_Ha-di". _

She brushed herself off from a bit of rubble dust. I was _definitely _sure that thing was gone. Jaz's instincts took over. "She's hurt!" To Jaz, pain to someone else was the end of the world...I didn't get it. Erin sat down as Jaz bandaged her leg. She told us about her trip from South Carolina, to Brooklyn and just how she got hurt. "When I found the amulet", she explained. "I didn't want to come, but my dad told me it was best, so basically I just got up and left".

I couldn't help but notice she had one of the softest laughs, chiming and sweet. No, I thought, snap out of it. I would've slapped myself, if it weren't for everyone else being in the room. Silence spread through the atmosphere, until Amos walked in and saved everyone. Sadie had become silent, but Carter was informing him on nearly every single detail (except the ones he didn't know). My gut started to turn as Amos called Carter and Walt out in private. Mission impossible time!

Hours passed, Sadie and Cleo had set up a room for Erin who instantly crashed. Maybe I should get some shut eye, I thought, yeah I will. I walked to my room and fell on the comfortable bed, before my _ba_ drifted off somewhere I didn't want to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**WHOOPS, WE CHEAT DEATH!**

**PERCY.**

_**TWO MONTHS LATER!**_

* * *

Want to know what falling into an endless pit is like? It's not nice! Annabeth clung to my hand all the time, which I didn't mind, but what I didn't expect next...was for us to disappear and re-appear in a field of nettles. I didn't care about the stings all over me. I was just wondering how we were out of Tartarus. Annabeth fell to her knee's - tears in her eyes.

"Thank the gods", she gasped. "Hera saved us!" She kissed me, leaving me smiling like an idiot, then pulled me along to a roadside. "Oh Gods", she said, cursing under her breath. "We're in Virginia". She didn't seem happy whatsoever. I frowned confused. "We have to travel back to camp!" she groaned. "Gods your dull". I laughed for the first time for ever and we just walked along the road.

Watching the sunset was nice, and because Virginia wasn't full of lights - at night the sky lit up with stars - way more than you could see at home. I could see why Annabeth loved this place. I thought about us settling down here when we grew up - sure we'd still be target's but it'd be worth it!

For the next while, we passed miles and miles of fields, forests and meadows, until we came upon a town. Annabeth sighed and led the way. Oh, I thought, her dad lives here. We stood in front of a big cream house. Annabeth knocked at the door hesitantly. I squeezed her hand for support but let go as soon as the door swung open.

"Annabeth", Mr Chase smiled. "Percy, I'm so glad you're okay!" He awkwardly hugged Annabeth, but I could see and improvement since last time. We stumbled inside and Mr Chase kindly set up two sofa's for us to sleep on. Annabeth didn't want to use her old pink bedroom - I could see why. Annabeth crashed straight away - but my ADHD kicked in immediately and I examined every detail in the room.

I eventually fell asleep and awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs - Annabeth was cooking. I jogged into the kitchen to see she had packed everything she could into two bags, cooked breakfast and left a note to her dad - already.

Munching down the food gratefully, we sprinted down the driveway to Mr Chase's old Cadillac and hopped in - I was driving. "Remember Percy - my dad said, he doesn't need this car, so _don't_ be careful". Strange coming from Annabeth, but I sped down the road anyways, feeling a rush of adrenalin pump through me.

We only stopped twice - first time: to get gas - second time: Annabeth spotted an old diner so we headed in. About a day passed and we found ourselves back in Manhattan - so we took our time too visit my mom.

"Percy!" my mom cried hugging Annabeth and I. Paul also squished us happily. My mom was now in tears. "They told me you two had fallen into Tartarus". Annabeth hugged my mom. "We're okay Sally - _Hera_ saved us". Hearing my mom laugh was great. She knew about Annabeth's hatred of Hera, and agreed with her.

Then without another word - the door burst down and none other than Octavian stepped in with two kids by the scruffs of their necks. A boy and a girl a bit younger than me.

My mom yelped. She screamed two words which I wasn't expecting. "_MY DAUGHTER!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3.**

**FAMILY REUNION (YAY)**

**ERIN**

* * *

Julian struggled to get us free. He screamed something in a different language. Latin? A boy with dark hair and green eyes caught my eye. He reminded me of myself. His eyes, were like mine. The girl beside him groaned. "Octavian", she barked. "English please?" The boy who was now known as Octavian, snorted and held on tighter as the woman who screamed "_MY DAUGHTER!"_ cried.

"You should of thought of the consequences Percy, especially for your family", Octavian sneered. Any second now - I was about to punch him in the face. Maybe my good friend Yamm could help (Egyptian god of the sea). I summoned all the water within the apartment and sent it surging to Octavian's back - SCORE.

He fell with a screech, leaving Julian and I free. "Percy", a voice shook. I looked at a blonde girl standing beside...'Percy'. She wore a confused look on her face. A tall man with salt and pepper hair tied up stupid Octavian who seemed to be out of it alright- luckily enough. "Sally", the man stuttered alertingly. No one could me in the eye.

'Percy' lunged at me with a sword, but I countered it with my staff - which he almost sliced in half. "What are you?" He asked with a disgusted look on his face. My face boiled red with anger. "Hey-" I started but I was interrupted. "Percy remember when I told you I'd tell you everything someday?" Julian pulled me out but blondie pulled us back. Julian stood protectively in front of me. And despite the situation, I smiled. Everything seemed to stop. Before I collapsed.

* * *

I woke up squinting at the sunlight coming in. If Julian hadn't been there, I would've screamed. I was in a strange room, strange place - I felt sick and sore all over and my head pounded - but I smiled anyways. Julian smiled back. "You've been out three days", he laughed. "Your brother and mom are cool". He turned pale. I shrieked. "MY WHAT NOW?" Soon I calmed down and threw the covers off me. Once I was not a raging torpedo of water - Julian brought me through to the kitchen where Sally Jackson - my mom was cooking. She smiled wearily as if I'd freak out.

I'd always wanted to meet my mom. I didn't scream or shout or kick and punch. I hugged her. She squished me until my lungs were empty. Then I was shoved into a seat at the table by Percy, my new found brother who had quickly taken to me. I explained my whole life from start to present. "I grew up in a library, literally me and my dad lived there, it was so small and right in the center of Texas, our first home". Even Julian didn't mind hearing the story again.

Annabeth was cool and it turned out our dad's were neighbors. She and Percy were only there which was quite annoying. I left all the mythological explanations to Julian who gladly took over. I was partly Greek and Egyptian with Roman ancestors on my dad's side of the family. It all gave me a headache - _then _Percy had to go and explain the whole deal of Tartarus.(Which I soon figured out was in Greek Mythology). My eyes widened and I choked while breathing. "Carter and Sadie are going to kill us", I laughed. Julian and I jumped up.

I kissed my mom and Paul on the cheek, (we were like a real family now) and trotted out the door with Julian, but Percy and Annabeth followed. "We're coming with you". That was pretty clear, even when we tried to sprint away, Percy and Annabeth came and caught us. So we agreed to let them come with us.

* * *

A while later we stood outside Brooklyn House - Annabeth was in awe of the structure - I explained about the _per-ankh_ and Zia, Carter, Sadie and the gang. We climbed up the steps and opened the door. Tip-toeing in, we saw the ever sneaky Felix on the sofa. "Felix where are Carter and Sadie?" I asked, hugging my miniature friend. "Carter, Zia and Amos went 'shopping'", he said, with sarcastic air quotations. "And Sadie and Walt are teaching". Felix stared in amazement at Percy's sword.

"Dude cool". I smiled. "This is my brother Felix", I explained taking down my purple hair from the ponytail it was in and threw my hairband on the ground. There was an icy slope sign on the floor in the Great Room - from Felix's little experiments. Annabeth found the library and made herself at home whilst Percy broke some stuff. "It's okay", I laughed. "Sadie can fix it".

Sadie rushed out of one of the rooms with a happy look on her face until she saw my brother and Annabeth. "Who are they?" she questioned confused. "Percy Annabeth, this is Sadie, Sadie this is my _brother_ Percy and this is Annabeth". Sadie's formed an O and she moved from the subject just before Walt rushed out.

"Sadie, help".


End file.
